


Oh The Werewolf

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Basically, Bottom Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Scenting, Top Derek, Werewolf, sterek, werewolfiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have some scent marking, biting and knotting. Typical Werewolf behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It’s a werewolf thing, that’s how Derek puts it and honestly Stiles kind of wanted to laugh because duh it is, he’s not stupid. 

But Jesus Derek had looked so awkward, face downcast and eyes darting about as if he’s ready to run at any minute and Stiles is weak okay? Weak!

So he’d sort of gotten up and dragged Derek in by the hair for one hell of a kiss and muttered that he didn’t mind at all, in fact it was kind of hot. Really hot actually, like _wow._

And Derek, well Derek had always been a good kisser but it was like he was rewarding Stiles for being so cool about it, especially when he curled his tongue just so and nipped and Stiles’ lower lip. Fuck he was so easy, seriously. 

He let out a strangled moan, his knees going a little weak when Derek growled into the kiss, large hands coming up to cup at his ass, drag him closer all heavy handed and needy. It took nothing for Derek to lift him, backing him and dropping him to the bed, prowling over him until he could press their lips together again, claiming his mouth in an outright dirty manner. 

His cock hardened so fast he felt dizzy, toes curling a little when Derek sucked at his tongue, fingers dragging up Stiles’ thighs, pushing them apart for the werewolf to settle in between them. Yup he was a goner, he was so ready to be sexed up, he even threw his head back, gasping for air and ready to be ravished. 

Derek laughed a little at how eager he was, sliding his nose down over Stiles’ chin and dipping into the hollow of his neck breathing slow and deep and letting it out in drawn out moan. 

“Jesus Stiles, you smell so good.”

He shivered a little, reaching blindly to tug at Derek shirt pulling it up with a low whine. 

“You can sniff me all you want once we’re naked, big guy.”

“I’m going to do more then sniff you, Stiles, but I can’t wait to fuck you full of my cum, make you smell like me.”

_Jesus._

Sweet mother of - he groaned dragging Derek’s clothes of him with scrambling hands and trembling fingers. It wasn’t long (after he managed to wrestle Derek’s zipper down) before they were both blissfully and gloriously naked. 

He took a moment to slide appreciative eyes over Derek’s body, licking his lips at the sharp jut of hipbones and the firm lines of Derek’s abs. 

Oh yeah now that’s a body for worshiping. 

Derek only snorted, pushing him back onto the bed, face dipping down over Stiles’ chest scenting his way down and down until he reached the teens jutting cock. 

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing for the bed sheets as the werewolf’s tongue peeked out, flicked over the weeping tip of his dick before pulling away, mouth pulling into a smirk as Derek held out a hand, fingers wiggling, demanding. 

“Lube.”

He could only nod dazed for a moment, hips twitching before he reached out a blind hand towards his bedside table, pulling at the draw and rooting about for the tube of KY he had stashed in there. 

He handed it to Derek with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows that earned him a roll of his eyes. 

Stiles dropped back onto the bed, licked his lips as Derek nudged his thighs up and apart with hot hands, the pop of the lube had his breath catching, ass clenching excitedly knowing what was- 

Derek’s slick fingers slid about his rim, circling playfully, pushing a little before pulling away making Stiles keen in frustration. 

That keen turns to a moan when one finger slid in, worked in circles to loosen him as Derek bent forward to take his cock into his mouth, tongue wet and hot against his throbbing flesh. 

Fuck Derek was so good at this, fingers working to open him up as his mouth sucked and licked and worked over Stiles’ dick, swallowing around him as Derek ducked down taking almost all of his length into his throat. 

He moaned, low and dirty, bucking up into the hot mouth around him, scrambling to grab for the sheets as Derek groaned low around him, eyes glossing over as the werewolf breathed deep through his nose, mouth falling slack and open for fucking. 

He shivered knowing Derek was getting off on his scent, the smell of sex heavy around them, his ass clenching as Derek worked three fingers into his ass, spreading them apart as Stiles’ rim smoothed out around them, gaping slightly when Derek’s fingers slid free.

He was so close to cumming, so very close, he could tell in the way Derek’s eyes went dark and his nostrils flared, pulling off of Stiles’ cock with an obscene pop. 

“Cum for me, then I am going to fuck you all pliant and loose for me, I’ll knot you just like that, completely ready for me.”

He stiffened, his cock pulsing at the words, spurting thick strings of precum over Derek’s chin and lips, Stiles couldn’t help but groan at the sight arching up from the bed as he whited out a little, heat licking up his spine. 

He mewled when Derek grabbed for his hips, shifting to his knees and pulling one of Stiles’ thighs up and to the side, sliding into his easy, thick cock spearing him open. 

It was bliss, fucked pliant and senseless, grabbing for Derek’s shoulder with breathy overstimulated little sighs with each thrust of Derek’s hips. 

He was shaking as Derek pounded into him, snarling above him eyes glinting blue, teeth sinking into Stiles’ shoulder as he came, Stiles’ cock stiffening once more at the hot swell of Derek’s shaft as the wolf knotted him. 

He came screaming a second time when Derek’s knot cought on his rim, tugged at his ass with little flickers of pleasure tightening his balls. 

They were both breathing hard, coming down from their high as Derek snuffled at his neck, humming pleased and smug sounding. 

“Easy there big guy, someone might think you like us being all sticky and fucked out or something.”

“I like the smell of us, Stiles.”

He flushes, from his chest to his ears, wrapping his arms tightly about Derek’s neck, pulling him up for an easy kiss full of all the things they hadn’t said yet. 

He liked ‘us’ too.  


End file.
